Chapter 330
Zirconis' Magic is the 330th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. As the seven Dragon Slayers around Crocus begin their counter-attack against the Dragons with the help of those from Fiore's guilds, Lucy and her friends at Mercurius are confronted by Zirconis, who reveals that he has the ability to strip people of their dignity - literally stripping them stark naked. His powers surprise Wendy, who, with the encouragement of the others, vows to take him down. Summary On top of the Future Rogue's circling Dragon, Natsu and the Dragon manipulator argue over whether Natsu and the other Dragon Slayers actually have the strength to take down the seven Dragons. With Natsu stating that he will do everything in his power to stop them, Future Rogue then orders his Dragon to launch an attack on those below, the Dragon releasing a flurry of eggs from it's belly which hatch open into smaller reptile-like creatures when they land. As those of Fairy Tail confronted by the creatures begin to panic, Laxus steps forward and attacks Atlas Flame, who receives damage from the blow. As Laxus states that he will confront Atlas whilst the others take out the smaller creatures, the Thunder God Tribe regroup, vowing to watch his back. From nearby, Gajeel agrees to go intercept one of the other Dragons. Across town, Sabertooth begin to rethink their strategy in taking down the horned Dragon. Demanding that Rogue leave the beast to him and find another, Sting begins a much more powerful assault, whilst Rogue vows to leave the old Sabertooth behind and fight for his friends. Also fighting for their guild is Blue Pegasus, who note that they do not have a Dragon Slayer in their ranks. Stating that they do not need one, Ichiya tries to launch a stronger attack, releasing -much to everyone's distraught- a perfume taken directly from his armpits. The Dragon however merely laughs, revealing that he does not have a nose. As the monster moves to attack, Cobra suddenly launches a brutal blow from above, crushing the beast into the ground. As Hibiki and some other members of Blue Pegasus recognize the Poison Dragon Slayer, Lahar and Doranbolt watch from the other side of town, still slightly shocked that they heeded Jellal's words and set the criminal free. When Doranbolt wonders if their jobs will be at risk for such an act, Lahar tells him to forget that and just focus on saving the future so that they even have jobs to worry about. Meanwhile, at Mercurius, Lucy and her friends are approached by Zirconis, who begins to wonder which one of them he should eat first. As the Dragon ponders, Carla encourages Wendy to listen to Natsu and unleash her true power as a Dragon Slayer and take the Zirconis out. Before she can however, Zirconis decides to take everyone out at once and unleashes a breath attack on the group. As they duck and dive to dodge the blow, they realize that those hit have not been injured, rather their clothes have been completely stripped away. As those now stark naked run in fear and embarrassment, Zirconis comments that he'd much rather be left with the ladies instead, and, seeing Lucy's disgusted reaction, sends his Magic in her direction, removing her clothes too. When he reveals that his Magic is one that strips people of their dignity, Wendy suddenly steps forward, a confident look on her face as she states that the Magic she wields will crush him. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * ** ** ** * ** ** * * * Spells used * *Armpit Perfume *Poison Dragon's Iron Fist Abilities used Navigation